


Holding

by Magikkittenz29



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Screaming, Sobbing, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikkittenz29/pseuds/Magikkittenz29
Summary: Deceit doesn't feel so good
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Holding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dcat/gifts).



> I told my friend Dcat I would write this for them so I did

“Hey, promise me you’ll be okay.”

Deceit kept a calm face, looking straight into the sky. Remus’ face hovered over him, expression desperate. He was flushed red from crying, the act likely exhausting him. There was nothing but tears - on Deceit’s scales, head, Remus’ beautiful face. Even now, he wanted to reach out and comfort the other - and he did. He carefully brought his hand to Remus’ cheek, brushing away the moisture as best as he could with his weak hand. 

“I promise,” he croaked, the lie bitter on his tongue. He coughed, as if the taste and texture revolted him. Remus shuddered above him and Deceit started to coo, trying to calm his beloved as best as he could, even with the searing pain in his torso and the fuzziness in his vision, making everything blurry and spotty. 

Remus hunched down, resting his forehead on Deceit's shoulder, like he would when he came clambering into the other’s room, begging for comfort and cuddles after a nightmare. Deceit would always provide him that -  _ always; _ he vowed himself to it. But he couldn’t sit up this time and soothingly rub circles into Remus’ back this time, or kiss him all over his face, trying to comfort him; worst of all, he couldn’t bring himself to tell him everything would be okay. That _ they _ would be okay. And so he was terrified. Terrified that Remus would ask the question, a question he wouldn’t be able to answer. He loved Remus  _ so much _ it hurt. To cause him more pain would be against every fiber of Deceit’s being. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself.

Luckily they sat in silence, Deceit stopping his senseless whispers to cough, splattering blood all over Remus’ shoulders. When Remus pulled away, his expression was still sullen, but not panicked and agonized as it was before. Deceit felt him relax a fraction and he slumped slightly, feeling exhausted.

“How - How do I fix this Dee?” he whispered, his voice cracking. The tone nearly broke Deceit’s heart into pieces and he had to swallow back a sob before trying to regain a semblance of tranquility. 

“I’m afraid you c-can’t, my dear,” he said, shuddering. No, he couldn’t break down now. Not yet, not  _ ever _ . He couldn’t.

“I have to,” Remus whispered harshly, fiercely. He gripped Deceit’s arms, starting to shake once more. Had Deceit done that? Did he make the love of his life suffer even more because of his careless words. Deceit gave another cough, forcing himself to move up, if only and inch. His body screamed in protest, in pain, but he grit his teeth and sat upright, wrapping his arms around Remus’ neck and holding onto him like a lifeline, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“My darling,” he said, gasping as another bout of pain rolled through his body. “Y-You’ve done all you could, and I’m  _ proud _ of - of you. There’s nothing to do now,” he stopped, taking in a shaky breath. “Just stay with me.”

A sob came from Remus and he hugged him. He did so lovingly,  _ so, lovingly,  _ and Deceit felt tears prick his eyes - this time, he couldn’t stop them from flowing. He cried like he never did before, sobbing grossly into the other’s neck. He was usually quiet and scarce when he cried, never showing anyone such a vulnerable part of him. But now he cried out loud, gripping onto Remus like he was the only thing he had ever known. He couldn’t stop the violent shakes that wracked his body, or the amount of blood that came out of his mouth when he continued to let the tears pour.

He felt Remus sobbing beside him, his fingers tenderly brushing through Deceit’s hair like he always did. It was almost soothing now, comforting. It made Deceit want to close his eyes and fall asleep. And that he did. Little by little, he fell, farther and farther. He was pained to say that he didn’t give much of a fight, he simply let the comfort and darkness take him. Soon his body was slumped against Remus’, all life devoid from his expression. Deceit was picked up, cradled as Remus gently held him, kissing every inch of his face as if it would change the fate that had been brought upon him. Choked gasps of breaths left Remus’ throat, denying the truth. Deceit  _ wasn’t _ dead. He  _ couldn’t _ be dead.

But there was no smooth smile, no careless demeanor, no neutral emotion on his face. Just death. Cold, dark, stiff, death.

A scream left his throat and he crumpled, almost as limp as the body clutched close to his.

Remus never even got to say ‘I love you.’


End file.
